


The Breach

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had made a dreadful mistake. He hadn’t seen it until it was too late. Until he’d seen his best friend disappear from the reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breach

**The Breach**

“John, what is it?”

John gripped the chair back, his knuckles white. He took a breath, though it felt as though a tourniquet cinched his chest.

He’d made a mistake. A dreadful mistake. He hadn’t seen it until it was too late. Until he’d seen his best friend disappear from the reception. His stomach had sunk and his heart had broken.

“John, please. You’re scaring me.”

The weeks since the wedding had been awkward and stiff. John thought he loved Mary. He did. It’s just that he loved Sherlock more.

He sucked in another breath and let it out through pursed lips. “I’m sorry, Mary… this isn’t working. I just… I…”  


Her lips thinned into a pale pink slash across her even paler face. “What are you saying? I don’t understand. What’s not working?”

“This. Us. I want… I want a divorce.”

Her gasp rasped across his ears. Her eyes narrowed. “You have got to be kidding. Is this about Sherlock? Did something finally happen between the two of you? Is that what this is?”

It had been nothing more than a shared look, the weight of the air between them. But it had been enough and John knew that he couldn’t live the life he thought he wanted and had gone to considerable trouble and expense to have.

“You bastard.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
